Dylan Stone
Dylan Stone was a former Winslow Accord operative and was the medic of Black Ops team Phi. He appears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III prequel comic and is mentioned in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Biography Early career Stone was born in Los Angeles in 2025, and enrolled at West Point Academy in 2043. An insubordination bust meant that Stone had to re-complete his first year at the academy. He finally graduated in 2048, and enlisted in the 5th Special Forces Group in Fort Campbell, Kentucky. There, he completed medical training. Wetworks Stone was selected for the Winslow Accord's special forces in 2054, and was transferred to the newly-formed wetworks team Phi in 2058. Whilst a member of Phi, he carried out numerous assassination missions under the command of Jacob Hendricks. On their first mission, he was wounded, but saved by John Taylor whilst trying to assassinate Timur Abulayev. Stone continued doing wetwork until 2064. fire at Abulayev.]] Defection On June 2nd, 2064, Dylan Stone, Javier Ramirez, Alice Conrad and Joseph Fierro were operating in the quarantine zone in Singapore when they responded to a priority alert signal originating from underground the abandoned Coalescence facility. Upon reaching the area, they found it ransacked by the 54 Immortals, who seemed to be looking for something. After clearing out the Immortals, Stone inadvertently discovered the remains of a long-dead CIA black project, SP/CORVUS. Finding the corpses of human test subjects, it soon became clear that the unknown gases that had caused the disaster in Singapore originated from here. Upon Stone's unfortunate discovery, the CIA decided that he and his comrades must be silenced to ensure that the project stayed a secret. They called Stone's team to a nearby black station to be assassinated. Stone, however, caught wind of their plans and slaughtered the black station staff before they could retaliate. Now wanted by the CIA and having learned the truth about the Winslow Accord's involvement in the Singapore disaster, Stone and his team decided to defect to the CDP and expose the CIA's crimes. Stealing data drives full of sensitive information from the black station, Stone's team made allies of the 54 Immortals by leaking CIA files in exchange for safe passage out of Singapore. Meanwhile, however, the CIA assigned Stone's former teammates, Hendricks and Taylor, to eliminate him. They eliminated Ramirez before he could escape Singapore, but Stone, Conrad and Fierro managed to flee to Egypt. The information that Stone leaked to the 54 Immortals helped them target a CIA safehouse and capture Taylor's handler, Rachel Kane, but Taylor managed to rescue her and kill Goh Xiulan, the leader of the 54 Immortals. In Egypt, Stone searched for Yousef Salim, the psychotherapist involved in SP/CORVUS. Leaking information regarding the Egyptian Army's weak points to the Nile River Coalition, Stone used an NRC assault as a distraction to extract Salim from Ramses Station, right under the noses of Hendricks and Taylor. Stone interrogated Salim in Kebechet, and discovered that the man behind SP/CORVUS, Sebastian Krueger, was continuing the project in Zürich. Stone made it is priority to kidnap Krueger and force him to publicly account for his crimes. After executing Salim, Stone's team was tracked down by Hendricks and Taylor, who managed to capture Alice Conrad and interrogate her for information about Stone's motives. Stone and Fierro escaped, but their whereabouts were given away by Conrad. Withdrawing to the Sub-Cairo Aquifers under NRC protection, Stone and Fierro planned their next move, but were interrupted by an Egyptian Army assault. Stone once again slipped away from Hendricks and Taylor, but Fierro was cornered and killed by Taylor. Stone was put under safeguard in the NRC-occupied Lotus Towers, but a civilian uprising incited by Zeyad Khalil, Hendricks, and Taylor ensured that the NRC forces in the towers were swiftly defeated. Stone retreated to the roof of the towers, and was confronted by Taylor. Stone managed to defeat Taylor and cripple him, but was shot and killed at the last second by Hendricks. Legacy Stone never succeeded in his plan to find Krueger, and his accusations that the CIA was responsible for the Singapore disaster were dismissed as CDP propaganda. His defection caused the disbandment of Phi and proved to be deeply troubling for Hendricks, who quit wetwork and moved down to hostage rescue. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Characters